Wednesday
by Lucy de Phantomhive
Summary: Ciel Phantomhive hides a new secret. Every Wednesday afternoon, grabs his coat and walks the streets of London always addressing same place. . . Ciel x Reader


Disclaimer: The characters are not mine are owned by Yana Toboso. The only thing I own is the idea this one-shot.

(Y / N) = Your name.

(Y / Y) = Your years.

(H / L) = Hair lenght.

(H / C) = Hair color.

(E / C) = Eyes color.

Wednesday.

Ciel Phantomhive, the head of the Phantomhive family, kept many secrets including his desire for revenge and his contract with Sebastian Michaelis, his demon butler. But there was a more recent secret that even his devilish butler didn't know, though that's what he thought. That little but confusing secret kept him thinking and angry but incredibly happy for 24 hours a day. (Y / N), a beautiful little girl with only (Y / Y ) years old, working at one of their local candy Funtom company . She was a beautiful girl with (H / L ) ( H / C ) and (E / C) orbs, all children who were going to buy sweets knew her by her charm and sweet voice . The secret was staying there, Ciel Phantomhive was in love with this beautiful woman who only admired from the shopwindow. He spent every Wednesday, looked from the shopwindow, taking courage, came in, but never said a word, only expend the time to looked while pretended to watched candies or chocolates. She was coming to try to convince him to buy something, but as she approximates he came out a little to hurry toward the door and left.

From his office, as the awful noble saw the snow fall. That day was Wednesday and went to watch his beloved (Y / N). Sure, he knew everything about her, forced some of its employees of the company to tell him all about her and find out more. He thought all day about her existence, but the big question was: She knew he was going every Wednesday just to see her? Or worse She knew he existed?, Doubted, and hopefully much help she would know his name. Ciel wanted to talk to him, tell him how much he loved and admired, also wanted to tell the beautiful work he did, which was excellent with the children and her perfume was the most beautiful smelling aroma that had been in his life. But despite being a guy who had so many titles to his name, which had already killed so many people, he was very shy with women so no words came from his mouth and before preferred ridicule run.

As usual, the young Phantomhive approached the shopwindow to try to watch his beautiful maiden but they were changing the products so he could not see anything. Then he took a deep breath and came in, but the happiness of seeing his beloved girl fell to the ground when he realized that there was not there. Disappointed and sad approached the counter to ask where their favorite employed are.

-Excuse me , do you know where the girl always answers in this schedule is - Ciel he asked , hoping that he could still be out there .

-Sorry boy, but she was taken on, but I can help you with anything you want - The employee said .

But Ciel just wanted to saw his beloved , so he was saddened and disappointed . As he walked staring at the horizon , his butler smiled watching the unforgettable scene : his master saddened by not being able to looked a simple girl . Sebastian was not naive and knew that his young master went every Wednesday at the store. But while they were both lost in their own thoughts, someone lightly touched his shoulder gentleman.

(Y / N) , the store servant, expected excited every Wednesday at the young nobleman appeared behind the doorbell. Entranced by the soft gray hair and beautiful sapphire single orb that noble. She was aware that the young man looked askance, and that gave her the courage to approach trying to make conversation, but insisted the young famous run when she approximate. That Wednesday told him to take vacation , disappointed , waited patiently in the fountain in the square in front of the shop to spend his mysterious boy . Things would be clear , if he did not want to go right then she would take the bull by the horns . So was, when she saw him leave the store, went to a normal and safe passage to where the young man was to strike up a conversation with him, or at least know his name.

- Sorry to bother you sir, but I am (Y / N), servant in the confectionery, and I've seen come but always do not buy anything , then I would ask what your name is and if I can be helpful, of course if you want to tell me- Asked (Y / N) with her sweet voice and her beautiful (E / C) eyes making contact with blue eye earl.

Ciel did not know what to say , so he thought it was his chance to talk to her.

- I am Ciel Phantomhive , owner of the Funtom company for which you work and would be honored if you accompany me for a drink at the cafe nearby - Ciel said , confident of his words but scared inside.

So it was, as Wednesday were transformed into the best day of the week for two people. You can see, from the window to a young nobleman of a single gray hair and blue eyes, waiting impatiently for your departure . But, beware, it is one of the most confidential secrets of Ciel Phantomhive, do not go telling anyone.

End

This is my first story and I'm so nervous. In my country we do not speak English, so have mercy on me if this horrible. Well, I hope you enjoy it as much as I enjoy doing it.  
Thank you very much for reading.  
PS: if you leave comments, I will be the happiest person of the world.


End file.
